There and Back Again
by Laurel1990
Summary: Maya made a mistake and ends up in Middle Earth, half drunk and terrified. But are her mistakes part of a bigger plan? Tenth walker, legolasXOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just so we are all clear here, I do not advocate drunk driving!

"Hmm….what is garlic spinach exactly?" The woman asked, concentrating hard on the menu in front of her. Maya pursed her lips, trying hard not to throttle her guest, and responded "Well it is spinach mixed with garlic. That's it." She said brightly, trying desperately to hold back the sarcasm. What was so difficult about this menu? Seriously?

"Oh ok…well... Are your French fries made here? Or are they frozen? I can't have frozen foods." The woman asked, but Maya knew she already knew the answer. _JUST ORDER ALREADY! YOU HAVE ASKED 20 QUESTIONS ALREADY!_ "No ma'am they are frozen, you can substitute a side salad if you want?" She offered, hoping to urge her into an order. "Well…yea I guess that will be fine…yep…so the chicken burger with a side salad."

"Great!" Maya replied, a little too loudly, snapping her server book shut. "I will get that in for you and bring out a bread basket!" _Yea I'll bring you out a bread basket alright, and I bet you won't mind eating all those frozen rolls either! _She walked quickly to the POS to put in her order, silently cursing the woman. It really wasn't her fault she was so annoying, but it was nearing the end of her shift and the only thing getting her through this dreadful day was the promise of $2 rail drinks with some of her other server friends after work. _$2 vodka cranberries, $2 vodka cranberries, $2 vodka-_

"$1?! Seriously, one dollar? What the actual fuck!'' Shrieked a voice from the kitchen, jerking Maya out of her mental mantra. She laughed quietly to herself and made her way towards the kitchen to watch the spectacle unfold. Three other girls were there glaring at the hideous tip, making the standard remarks about how people suck, if you cant afford to tip don't go out to eat. Nikki, the wronged server was slamming dishes into the dish pit, her strawberry blonde ponytail waving furiously behind her. "Oh my god!" She yelled again, earning crazy looks from the kitchen "Well tell me what great service it was and screw me like that!"

"Aww and you bonded so much, being such big Lord of the Rings fans!" Maya couldn't resist poking fun at her best friend of 5 years. Nikki pouted, shoving the dollar into her pocket "I thought what we had was special. But obviously they were not true fans, they thought Bilbo was Frodo's father." She laughed, quickly over the ordeal and ready to face the new onslaught of customers. Maya laughed "Yea who would have known, certainly not me of course!" Truth be told, there was actually no way she had known, and Nikki knew it. Maya had never been a fan of the popular books, and had refused Nikki's pleas to get her to read the famous trilogy. "If it didn't really happen, I don't care!" Maya would always respond, ending their argument until the next time. She believed in fact and science and tangible evidence and truth be told the whole concept of the story did not interest her at all. She was accused many times for having no imagination, by her friends, and sometimes even for being a little uptight. But her friends loved her and Maya was happy…even if she was still waiting tables. _$2 vodka cranberries, $2 vodka cranberries, $2 vodka cranberries_, Maya thought, urging herself to finish her shift, it was only two more hours!

Sitting at the bar Maya regretted taking the 6th drink. As rough as her day was it was going to be nothing compared to the monster hangover she would have tomorrow. "Ugh I have class at 7 in the morning tomorrow!" She moaned, leaning on Justin, her coworker's shoulder. He laughed jostling her head.

"Well that was your first mistake, doll. No one goes to class at 7 am. Skip it." He yelled, ordering another round of drinks for her and their friends. "You can stay in bed with me all morning" He winked, tossing back his 4th drink, and Maya's rejected beverage. She snorted, fully expecting his last comment. Justin and her and flirted shamelessly at work for the past year, even talked about going to dinner sometime, but it would never happen. He was not unattractive, tall and muscled body, dark hair and tantalizing hazel eyes, with a quick wit to match…but Maya wouldn't let it happen. _Not in the workplace_, she would tell herself, learning from a previous experience that it was never a good idea. But as the alcohol warmed her, and the night coming to a close Maya looked at him with a different sort of appreciation...maybe tonight was the night for him

"All morning, huh?" She laughed, flirtatiously testing the waters "You must have something pretty special planned to keep me around that long". Justin gulped down the last of her drink and placed his hand on her knee. "Oh baby you have no idea what I have planned for you" He said looking into her green eyes. _Time to go now Maya, you don't want to do anything you will regret _she thought, mentally kicking herself. Maya laughed and scanned the room for Nikki, hoping to change the topic. _There!_ She found her, standing in the middle of a throng of men, like always. Maya walked over, used to the kind of attention Nikki received and yanked her to the bathroom . She almost felt sorry for the men, who were left drooling over the curvy blond bombshell, but she need her friend right now so they would have to deal. Maya slammed the door to the bathroom open and shoved her friend inside. "I'm thinking about sleeping with Justin" She laughed, emboldened by her drunken state. Nikki's draw dropped "Good for you girl!" Her friend applauded, drunkenly clapping her hands "Do your thang honey!" Nikki rolled her eyes, but could not stifle the laughter, her friend could barely stand up, she was not able to give Maya sex advice….and "Do your thang honey!" did not count. The girls gossiped some more, fixing their make up in the bathroom mirror until Maya dismissed her friend, allowing her to continue her fun. "Yo, be safe tonight, hun!" She yelled after Nikki, "You don't know those guys! Called me later!" But she knew her words had fallen on deaf ears. Now, left alone with the mirror Maya continued to examine herself. Her long black hair, fell just past her shoulders, brushing against her olive skin. She grabbed her purse and added a few more coats of mascara to bring out her green eyes. Maybe this would be Justin's night, she thought until she knocked her purse to the ground, Nikki's copy of The Fellowship of the Ring hiding amongst her wallet and car keys. _Very clever Nikki_, she thought drunkenly shoving her belongings back in her purse and returning to her mirror. However no amount of makeup could cover the dark circles under her eyes, and Maya knew she would be going home with no one but the Fellowship of the Ring. She sighed, knowing she should get some sleep is she wanted to make it to class tomorrow. _Maybe I will read this book_ , she thought laughing to herself, _then maybe she will stop hiding it in my stuff. _

An hour later she was in her car on the way home, yet again regretting her decision to drink. She knew she shouldn't be driving, but she lived so close! Maya shook her head trying to stay awake, trying to ignore the white lights whirling in her head. "God please get me home" she prayed "Please get me home and I will never do this again!" . But her prayers were too late, before she knew it she has driven into the other lane slamming into a tree to avoid the on coming cars. The airbags deployed and paing radiated through her. Her whole body felt like she was being ripped apart and as her vision began to darken all she could see was sunlight streaming through trees.

"Oh god…I am so dumb. And now I am dead." Was Maya's first thought when she regained consciousness. But the pain burning in her hand told her otherwise…Maya opened her eyes and was instantly blinded by light. She was confused…was she dead or not?! She closed and reopened her eyes slowly, letting her eyes adjust to the light. _Sunlight, _she realized foolishly _so not dead…but probably will be when everyone finds out I drove drunk!_ She groaned inwardly, but something made her stop. Why wasn't she in the hospital? Where were the paramedics? Where was the road? Where was her car?! Panic rising up inside of her Maya gingerly sat up, bewildered by the massive forest that had replaced the bustling road that had previously been there. She knew this was not where she crashed but Maya, ever the logical one, quickly tried to explain away her confusion by telling herself she was thrown from her car….very, very far…and they just hadn't found her body yet…but they would. _You weren't thrown from your car, stupid! You felt the air bags deploy! _Silencing the voice inside her she knew was correctly she stood herself up, noting her injuries were minimal, thanks probably to her alcohol induced state. Feeling strong even she decided she would just find her way back to the highway, where she was "thrown" from the car. That was her story and she was sticking to it. She slowly made her way in the direction she assumed the highway would be located, surprising herself by how thick the forest was. She was not used to this kind of environment, and that to all the bar hopping last night, not suitably dressed. Silently cursing the red platform heels she just had to wear she made her way to the forest until she noticed smoke rising from the trees. It could only have been a mile away, and with renewed energy she bustled through the forest. "Where there is smoke, there's fire and where there is fire there's people." She surmised, hoping they would be able to give her a ride to a hospital or something. However the closer she got to the campfire the more uneasy she felt. The woods around seemed too quiet, and the smell and in air was worse, like something died. _Your being paranoid, just hurry up and you will be there before you know it! With a nice fat DUI on your hands._ She sighed, telling herself whoever was at the campfire could not nearly be as bad as what she would face soon. Reaching the clearly she was about to shout for help until she choked on her scream. In front of her eyes were some of the ugliest things she had ever seen, with armor and swords bigger than she was. _THIS IS NOT REAL, YOU ARE STILL DRUNK!_ She screamed at herself, trying to keep herself from vomiting from the smell of rotting flesh. Looking over again at the group she knew this was real and fear like she had never felt rose up in her. Instinctively she turned around and ran the opposite direction, her body screaming in protest! _What they hell were they?! Where was she?! _ But there were no answers to her questions, only more pain as she was forcefully yanked to the ground, a hand covering her mouth. Maya struggled trying to free herself from the awful creatures grasp but it was no use, his hand like iron keeping her from saving herself. Maya twisted herself around hoping to slip out, and came face to face with the creature. To call it a Monster would have been a joke, she had never even imagined something as terrifying and huge as the being in front of her. Yellow eyes peered back at her, laughing as she cried, trying in vain to escape. "Where do you think you're going dearie?" It asked, suffocating her with its rotting breath. It sniffed her, relishing in her fear. "Me and the boys have been a long time without fresh meat… And you will do quite nicely!" It laughed hoisting her up onto his shoulders to carry her off. Maya screamed for help, pleading with the demon to let her go but his grip only tightened. Maya realized there was no escaping this, wondering if this was so from of bad Karma from her life, all rolled into one. Resigning herself to her fate Maya let herself sob, knowing she was going to die….but just as soon as she had given up the piercing sound of a horn echoed through the forest. Something in that sound gave Maya hope and she screamed even louder for help, willing herself to keep fighting. Whoever the owner of the horn was it upset the creature, dropping her like a sack of potatoes to draw its twisted sword. Barreling through the woods was a goliath of a man wielding a sword, his red hair gleaming in the sun. Shouts of victory rang out as other men ran behind, screaming "For Gondor! For Gondor!"

All Maya could do was sink to the ground, tears streaming down her face. She didn't know where she was, or what these creatures were, or even who her savior was. All she knew was that she was not going to die! And with that she passed out


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ** I will try and crank out a chapter a week. Hopefully you all will stick with this and are enjoying the story so far! :]

Maya awoke suddenly, praying the jostling she felt underneath her to be from an ambulance. Willing all the chaos she had just experienced to have all been a dream. "Damn." She cursed, realizing she was on the back of a horse, two strong arms keeping her steady. "By the Valor you are awake!", Exclaimed the owner of those arms, and Maya gingerly turned to look into the arms of her savior, who was obviously happy she was alive. She groaned inwardly, wishing that were not the case.

"Um, yes I am." She replied, straightening herself and trying to get adjusted to being on horseback. _You couldn't have, like, called a cab?_ She thought, smirking to herself. "So…well I guess I should start off by saying thank you." Maya said, nervously picking the strings off her top. She suddenly felt embarrassed, realizing she was still wearing the black sequined tank, black leather pants and red platform pumps she had gone out in the night before. _Well you didn't exactly know you were gonna wake up in a freaky forest now did you? _

"No thanks required, my lady." He said comfortingly patting her shoulder. "It is lucky we found you when we did! We were on our way to Rivendell when we heard your screams. It was our duty as men our Gondor to come to your aid. And it did not trouble us to rid this land of Orcs." He spat. Maya was confused. Rivendell? That was nowhere near where she lived, she had never even heard of it! And what was an Orc? Is that what those freaky monsters where? Maya shook her head, still groggy. _Maybe you just got off on the wrong highway exit….yea that's it. You never could navigate very well _she surmised. Yes that was. She was just lost. Very, very lost.

"Well either way...whatever you were doing I definitely appreciate it, dude. Seriously" She sighed; feeling her bruised ribs expand Maya knew she must ask for one more favor. "So I hate to ask..." she started, slowly turning to try and face the man. "But would you mind dropping me off at a hospital? I have to get checked out, I was in an accident. And I should probably call my friends too." She said, but the man looked at her, confused.

"Hospital, My lady?" he asked. "What is Hospital?" Trying his best not to sound ignorant. _Shit…I'm out in the freaking boonies….this is one of those crazy renascence cults. ..The ones who never break character…shit._ She hated these types of people. But she was oddly comforted in the knowledge that this could have all just been a terrible role playing bit gone bad.

"Yes hospital. You know where you get help for injuries, and stuff. I need a doctor, I could have internal bleeding and I'll bet my left boob I have a concussion." She laughed, hoping this would get him to break character when he realized the seriousness of her situation.

"Oh! A healer, my lady!" He happily cried "Well you are in luck; I hear Rivendell is home to one of the greatest healers, a lord Elrond. In these parts anyway." Maya jerked her head up, why did that name sound so familiar?

"Uh…yea ok, that works." She said scratching her head. _Damn these people where dedicated. "_You know you can just call me Maya, right? I mean you kind of saved my life so you don't really have to worry about formality and all."

"What a strange name…" He mused, but realizing he was being rude he stopped himself. "I am Boromir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor." He said proudly, sitting a little higher upon the horse. Maya couldn't help but smile, however she had to ask. "Where is Gondor? I have never heard of it." Boromir let out a hearty laugh. "Never heard of Gondor? You surely must have injured your head Lady Maya. Let us make us gentlemen!" He joked, winking at Maya, "This lady claims to never have heard of Gondor! She surely needs the healing power of the great Lord Elrond!" He was joking, and the men following him echoed his laughter but Maya was nevertheless annoyed. Where had she heard Elrond before? Maybe it was her aching body, or her lack of sleep but Maya was not in the mood for joking, though she knew he meant no harm by it. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." She retorted, trying to cross her arms, but deciding it wasn't worth it due to the pain in her ribs. "I don't travel much. I guess I just took a wrong exit and crashed into your little role playing game. I guess I'm not in Massachusetts anymore, so where am I?" She asked, her tone letting everyone know she was not in a joking mood. Boromir began to shift uncomfortably in the saddle, the men riding next time him shooting cautious glance at the scantily clad women. Perhaps she really had truly hurt herself, he mused, but the smell of ale radiating from her caused him to question it. He signaled his men to ride faster, before clearing his throat to speak.

"Lady Maya, you are a day's journey from Rivendell. Where did you say you hailed from?" He had never heard of this Massachusetts, and knew he was certainly in the right frame of mind. Realization hit Maya like a ton of bricks and she almost fell of the horse were it not for Boromir's steady grip. _Holy shit!_ Boromir, Gondor, Rivendell, Lord Elrond! They were all from Nikki's stupid Lord of the Rings book! Maya shook her head incredulously, trying to shake the thought from her mind. Yup…she had definitely hit her head way too hard, she thought, silently cursing Justin for coaxing her into taking that last shot. Still the blame could not be placed solely on him, and all of these names and places could all just be a coincidence, right? Right?!

The group fell into an awkward silence, and Maya tried making sense of her surroundings, convincing herself she was not going crazy. "M-Massachusetts." She squeaked out, feeling a headache coming on. Boromir, as if sensing her discomfort, eased her more comfortably into the saddle, and rubbed her arm. "Try and take some rest my lady. You are safe with me and my men, and we will reach the borders of Rivendell by the day's end." While his words soothed Maya, she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something just was not right. _We are definitely not in Kansas anymore Toto…_

Somewhere during the travels, Maya realized she must have nodded off, for she woke in a brightly lit room in one of the most comfortable beds she had ever been in. Maya inched herself up, noticing the bandage wrapped tightly around her ribcage. She should have been happy for medical attention, but the fact that she had been asleep for all of this, without even having a chance to talk to a doctor had irritated her. This didn't even look like a real friggin' hospital room! It was something straight out of a European fairytale, complete with ivy vines winding their way up the marble pillars. Graceful statues of what Maya could only assume were angels lined the marble and stone walls, and light streamed through the many windows, bathing the room in a tranquil glow. While she acknowledged the beautiful architecture, she marveled at how it seemed to blend with the forest around it. Stone made room for tree's reaching branches and windows seems to welcome any and all branches and bushes. _One of those homeopathic doctors,_ she sniffed, _this bill is gonna be a bitch._ While she would have loved to stay and relax in this beautiful place, rather than return to the reality that would be facing her back home, she could afford the stay on her waitress salary. She sighed, slowly easing herself out of bed, resolving to find a nurse and get herself discharged. She slowly made her way to the large French doors and opened them, expecting to find the bustle of a normal hospital. However she was not surprised when all she saw was a stone hallway, still granting access to the many trees that broke through the stone. Not one to be discouraged, Maya continued to make her way down the hallway. Finally she saw, what she thought was a nurse.

"Hey! Hello! Ma'am, I need to be discharged now!" She shouted, but the woman, hearing her coming down the hall, was already pushing her back to the room, speaking in a tongue Maya did not understand. _Oh great! She doesn't speak English! She's foreign…_ She thought, aggravated, assuming that must be why the woman was so impossibly pretty! And she really was, with her long dark hair cascading down her back, not a strand out of place. Her skinned seemed to glow, clear of any and all imperfections, and her lithe form easily towered over Maya. The woman turned her head, her blue eyes glowing, echoing what her words where trying to convey, but Maya was totally lost.

"I'm sorry." Maya said sympathetically shaking her head, "I don't understand you. Maybe I can talk to the doctor?" She asked frantically trying to sign what she was trying to say, but it was no use. The woman smiled and knowingly nodded her head, turning her head to exit the room. As she did Maya, noticed something odd. The woman's ears pinched, delicately into a point at the tip. _See! Not perfect! A freaky ear defect! HA! _Maya sneered, shamefully reveling in the beautiful woman's "birth defect". Was it wrong she was delighting in someone's imperfections? Yes. Did it make her feel less self-conscious that the woman had freaky elf ears? Hell yes. She suddenly stopped short. The woman had freaky elf ears.

"Holy shit." Maya breathed, steadying herself back into bed. Weren't elves also in her friend's Lord of the Rings book? "This is too freakin' weird." She said, laughing a little as she threw off the comforter and eased out of bed. She was definitely leaving, discharged or not. Just as she had reached the doors, a knock came, jolting Maya out of her resolve. _See? That's the doctor crazy pants! They probably just have you on some pain meds, and you had a bad reaction! So no more Lord of the Rings babble or you will never hear the end of it when you get home! _Maya laughed at that thought, and pulled the door open, only to be dismayed when she was greeted by the most ill kept doctor she had ever seen. Long, unruly gray hair spilled over his worn and gray cloak, melding with his equally long gray beard. Age was written all over his face, and Maya was not exactly enthused to hear medical advice from an old guy leaning on his cane. Despite his old, wizened appearance, youth and wisdom danced in his blue eyes and Maya resolved to hear him out. _Who am I to judge the guy?_ She thought, shamefully remembering her slutty bar clothes, folded in a chair by the window, and remembering how she had mocked the beautiful woman.

"Will you invite me in, or continue to let an aged man lean against his staff?" He asked, somewhat accusingly.

"Oh, umm, yes, come in Doctor!" Maya exclaimed, opening the door for him to enter. "Well, let me just start off by saying that I appreciate the hospitality, and the medical attention." Maya started, fully aware that she was beginning to babble, but too embarrassed to really stop. "This is clearly a place built upon natural healing, and restoration and all that, and I respect that. I totally do! Unfortunately I don't think my insurance will really cover another day here, and I honestly couldn't afford it." The old man had made himself comfortable in the earthy green armchair next to her bed, and she sensed he really wasn't listening but she continued anyway. "I don't really have money on me now, but you can bill me at me address. I will give it to the nurse! I promise I pay my bills, I just lost my purse…and my car…and apparently my whole town!" She laughed nervously. Father time still wasn't listening but at least he was looking in her direction. His steely gaze made her feel uncomfortable. "But I have references…I pay my bills and normally I never do anything as stupid as driving drunk. I honestly don't know what I was thinking but I swear I will never do it again and…and…" Her voice trailed off, having nothing else to really say. The man continued to stare down at her and Maya started fidgeting, suddenly feeling like a child about to be reprimanded.

The old doctor continued to stare for a moment longer until he decided to speak up. "Maya do you know where you are?" He asked slowly, leaning back into the chair and setting his staff against the wall. Maya's mouth fell open. _Um I definitely just told you that dude! _She screamed mentally, hoping this wasn't a plan of the doctors, some insurance scam.

"LOST!" She shouted, half laughing and flopped down on the bed, instantly regretting it as pain shot through her ribs. She was far too proud and irritated at this point to even hint to the doctor she was in pain. All she wanted was to be discharged and go home. This was all just too weird! The old man nodded and answered for her.

"You are in the House of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. It is him you need to thank for the hospitality and medical attention." There was that old nagging feeling again, poking at Maya's subconscious, forcing her to accept the reality that was in front of her. But she couldn't. This place wasn't real! This whole world wasn't real! There was no possible, scientific explanation for elves and wizards and magical rings! The man acknowledged her internal debate and remained silently.

"Ooook." She started slowly. "So if you're not the doctor, who the hell are you?" Due to many hours spent at her dear friend Nikki's house, begrudgingly watching the trilogy, Maya feared she knew the answer. She knew where she was.

"I'm Gandalf the Grey, and you my lady, are in Rivendell. In Middle Earth." He stated, matter of factly, not trying too hard to ease her into this world. Despair flooded over Maya as she slumped back into the pillows throwing the blanket over her head to hide her embarrassment, fear, misery, anger. "Fuck!" She yelled! She didn't know what she felt! She tried pinching herself, willing herself to wake up but she wouldn't. "Shit!" She yelled again, even louder. Gandalf rolled his eyes. He had no time to deal with this child. There were more pressing matters at state, and Gandalf was anxious to check on Frodo, despite his calm demeanor.

With a flick of his staff, Gandalf tossed the blanket to the floor, summoning Maya back to reality. "Maya, my dear focus. Maya!"

"Ow!" She yelped rubbing her head where the wizard had thumped her. That seemed to do the trick and she quickly regained her composure. "But…why? Why me, Gandalf?" She despaired. His expression softened and he searched for an answer. Why indeed? He mused, looking into his mind for answers he did not have.

"None can explain the will of the valor my dear." He said softly magically placing the blanket back over Maya's shaking body. "Who can say why you were brought here, now, in these dark times. But be comforted in knowing that it was not on a whim. Whatever course of action brought you here was the will of the Valar, a divine plan." Maya was comforted but only for a moment. Her brow furrowed.

"What dark times? What plan?" She asked, mentally kicking herself for never giving those books a chance! Gandalf sighed realizing she knew nothing of Frodo or the ring, or Mordor. She was blissfully unaware of the possible destruction of Middle Earth, and the old man pitied her. He decided he could spare some time for a brief history lesson.

"You best make yourself comfortable, my dear. I will tell you all I know of the One Ring, and everything happening in these times." He said, reading himself for a story. "You will need all the knowledge you can retain when you attend Lord Elrond's council meeting tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I realized I haven't written a Disclaimer in the last few chapters, my bad. Also thanks to Lucia123 for reviewing and everyone who is following this story so far! It is very encouraging :]**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own any of the Lord of the Rings characters or work, except for Maya and all the other characters I have and will make up.**

_"So with that we have sent the ring here, to Rivendell. Elrond has summoned a council of all the races to discuss what should be done." Gandalf finished, smoking on his pipe and taking in her reaction. It was a lot of information and Maya, while understanding the threat the One Ring promised, was still not sure why she was here. _

_ "Frodo must be a really brave little dude to bring that all the way here." Maya said, impressed. "I'd definitely like to meet him! But…well why am I going? I only just learned about all of this, and I can't really give you any insight on what to do with the Ring, other than get rid of it." Gandalf nodded knowingly, blowing out smoke. The smell reached Maya's nose and all she could think about was having a cigarette. _

"_No, are not well suited to advise the council…" The old wizard mused. "But you have been brought to us in this dark time, and we cannot ignore the will of the Valar. It is no coincidence you are here, my dear. Perhaps whatever land you hail from will have some secrets that have not been shown to us. Ways to deal with this sort of evil."_

Maya sunk deeper into the lavender scented bubble bath, trying to forget all that Gandalf had said. _Will of the Valar, _she scoffed. Either she really did have some sort of deep secret insight to help with the Ring or the Valar had royally screwed up! The only thing helpful thing Maya could think of was the Lord of the Rings books her friend had been so fond of, but she hadn't even really paid attention! _Maybe they will just realize how useless I am and send me home._ She thought hopefully, and with that she decided to enjoy this bath, and this bathroom! She hadn't had much of a chance to explore but, thanks to her injuries she was mostly bedridden, but what she had seen was stunning! Just as Maya was starting to relax, there came a small knock on the door.

"My lady, I was sent to prepare you to attend the council. Are you finished with your bath? Or do you require assistance?" Maya sighed…the council. _Well, if you're going to be there looking like a freaking idiot you might as well look nice_.

"No, thank you. I will be right out!" Maya replied and begrudgingly climbed out of the warm bath. She winced a little from the pain in her ribs, but the elf magic must be doing its job because it certainly wasn't as bad as it should have been. Maya snorted to herself, realizing how she had so easily accepted the thought of elf magic. She shouldn't get so used to that, her friends would think she had gone crazy. Maya stepped out of the bathroom, and was greeted by another strikingly beautiful elf. Her blond hair was woven into intricate braids around her head and her skin glowed, apparently in the way that all elven women did. The elf seemed to sense Maya's shyness and produced a beautiful light blue dress, laying it delicately on the bed. "My name is Orlinda," she nodded it greeting. "I am here to help you prepare for the council." The women said proudly, but she wasn't haughty or rude and Maya decided she liked her instantly. Maya clutched her towel tighter to her chest and extended out her hand.

"Well thank you! I need all the help I can get!" She laughed shaking the elf's hand "My name is Maya by the way." The elf nodded politely but Maya could see she wasn't too keen on being friends. Maya sheepishly walked over to the dress, realizing the angelic elves probably did not associate much with humans. She rubbed her hands over the light blue fabric over the dress, amazed by how such a simple dress should look so beautiful. She liked how simple it was, she didn't want to draw to much attention to herself. The elf silently led Maya to the vanity where her old clothes where folded on the seat. As Orlinda picked them up, to move them to another chair, to small objects thumped to the ground. A tiny packet of Marlboro cigarettes and her lucky pink lighter. Maya quickly grabbed them off the floor and shoved them into her old pants again. Maya was suddenly yearning for a cigarette to relieve her of some stress but knew this elf wouldn't approve.

"Sorry," Maya mumbled "Old habits die hard" The elf nodded, unconcerned and motioned for Maya to sit down. The elf silently combed Maya's dark hair, humming to herself. Maya contently watched through the mirror, happy to have her mind off the oncoming council, even if for a little bit.

"Do you know how you would like your hair today, my lady?" The elf asked. Maya thought for a moment then shrugged, how exactly did one where their hair to a council?

"Well…yours looks nice, maybe I could have it done like yours?" The elf laughed, surprising Maya as she shook her head.

"No, certainly not my lady." She said, a smile still playing on her lips "These braids are for maids, the help. Not for a women of your stature." At this, Maya laughed also. Oh if only this women knew!

"I don't have any sort of stature" she snorted "I'm a waitress and a bartender!" Maya realized that was probably why the elf had been so distant.

"How is it that a bar maid is summoned to the council of Elrond?" Orlinda asked incredulously, stopping her work. Maya averted her gaze and sighed again.

"I don't know…" She replied, almost in a whisper. The elf softened, guilty of her stinging words. They were kindred spirits, the elf decided, if not bound by race, than by their life of service. The elf lifted and turned Maya's head, peering into her green eyes. She was pretty enough, but stress and many late nights had etched their way in the dark circles under the young girl's eyes. She knew but to do.

"Don't worry Lady Maya, I know what to do. I have done hair for many queens; I can certainly make you look like you belong at that Council." Orlinda proudly declared, making quick work of Maya's hair, dabbing a little cream under her one was called to a meeting of this importance on a whim, something was special. Orlinda did not know what it was, but she liked the girl, in all her oddities, for she brought a light to her heart. _Yes, _the elf thought, working on the braids, _there was something to this girl…_

Maya looked left, then right, and then left again. The coast was clear, and Maya took off running victoriously down the hall. Finally she found and exit and ran outdoors, looking for somewhere anywhere to hide! She ran, ignoring the beautiful scenery and crazed glances she received from the elves gathering outside. She was on a mission! She finally found the perfect hiding place! A willow tree, tucked in a corner behind a building in the great city of Rivendell. Once safely hidden under the great willow tree, Maya pulled out her cigarettes, greedily. She had been meaning to quit…which were why there were only two lefts. It didn't matter; she would quick after the last one. Maya grabbed her lighter and lit the cigarette. She instantly felt calmer; a wave a satisfaction rolling over her as she sat, smoothing her dress and hoping the smoke wouldn't cling to the fabric.

"That is not a very healthy habit for a woman such as you." A familiar voiced mocked her. Maya spun around to face her accuser, but was happy to see Boromir. Maya laughed and took another drag before snuffing it out on the bottom of her shoe.

"Yea I know," she said guilty, "but now I have an excuse to quit!" She laughed. "I bet you guys don't have anything like that here do you?" Boromir laughed and sat down next to her.

"No my lady, I'm afraid ordinary pipe weed will have to satisfy you." Boromir stood, extending his arm to Maya. "I hear you are to attend the Council as well, Lady Maya. Will you walk with me?" He asked, and Maya nodded, grateful a familiar face would be there.

"Of course, _my lord."_ Maya laughed and grabbed his arm. "So who else is going to show up to this Council thing?" She asked, suddenly curious.

"Races from all over the world, elves of course, Men, Dwarves and Hobbits. Everyone has been summoned to assess the risk, but they need not. I know of a solution." Bormir said, flashing a reassuring smile in her direction. _Oh good!_ Maya exhaled _then this whole thing will be over! _Maya leaned in excitedly, waiting to hear of his plan to destroy the Ring.

"Well, what is your plan?" She asked, excitedly bouncing on his arm. Boromir gave her a smug smile.

"Give it to Gondor, of course." H declared, figuring Maya should already have known the answer. Maya frowned, losing the grip on Boromir's arm, ever so slightly. _I thought the ring was supposed to be destroyed in Mordor? _Maya shook her head, assuming she was wrong and looked to her new friend.

"How will you destroy it in Gondor?" She asked. Boromir whipped his head around, dropping her arm and looking at her like she and grown another head.

"Destroy it?" He gasped? "Why would we destroy it? A ring of this power can be used for good! We can wield it to our favor, bringing down the armies of Mordor and giving my people a chance!" He argued. This was wrong. Maya did not know much about this world, save what Gandalf had told her, but she did know that if the Ring was as bad as Gandalf had said it should be destroyed.

"But Boromir!" She shouted, gathering the skirt of her dress so she was able to walk faster catch up with the man. "How can you wield something that has taken over so many kings before you?" She shouted. How could he not see this was the only way? Boromir spun around, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Oh what do you know of it?" He hissed. "You have only just arrived in our lands and already you are doling out judgment! How quickly you condemn my city, what stands on the brink of Mordor constantly keeping back Sauron and his armies! Too long have I watch my friends, brothers and countrymen, die too young. Who are you to tell me I am wrong to want some greater weapon to protect my land!"

Maya was taken aback, not sure how to respond. Yeah, he had a point…but this was not the way to do it. Maya fumbled over her words, trying to think of a rebuttal when a voice interjected.

"How dare you talk to a lady in that manner?" Shouted a man, who had dismounted his horse and stood between Maya and Boromir in the blink of an eye. His back was to her, but Maya could tell he was attractive. Silken strands of long blond hair tumbled down his back, and his tall athletic build demanded respect. "I order you to apologize at once, and beg for the lady's forgiveness!" Maya shook her head, stepping forward.

"It's ok" She started. "It's fine. Boromir saved my life. I guess we are even….You saved my life and I saved your pride." Boromir opened his mouth to say something, suddenly ashamed, but noticing the man, turned and walked toward the council. Maya suddenly felt very stupid, he was right. What did she know about the wars of his land? As the golden haired man turned around, Maya realized he was not a man but an elf. A very attractive elf. She shyly moved her eyes over his tall, muscular frame, passed his mouth and settled on his bright blue eyes, peering down at her. She nervously rubbed the back of her neck, suddenly very self-conscious.

"Thank you." She muttered, "But he is probably right. I am new to this place, and can't imagine what he has been through." The elf shook his head, not a hair moving out of place.

"No my lady. If a man has to raise his voice like that in the presence of a lady, then his argument must be flawed." Maya smirked, she couldn't argue with that. She extended her arm for a handshake, introducing herself. The elf grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly, accepting her greeting.

"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil…of Mirkwood." Maya nodded, thanking him again and headed in the direction of the council, fully aware he was behind her. _I hope my butt looks ok in this dress. _She thought, and then kicked herself, _why would _HE_ want to look at _YOUR_ butt! _She laughed at the crazy thought and maybe her way up the grand steps, following others who were greatly by a kingly elf. Long black hair fell paced his shoulders, and the elf, though still beautiful in his way, looked old somehow; war weary perhaps. Assuming that this was Lord Elrond, Maya followed in behind the others, stopping to thank Lord Elrond for his hospitality. The elf shook Maya's hand and stared at her knowingly. She suddenly felt like everything she had ever done had been put out on display and she didn't like feeling so open and vulnerable. Elrond stopped the assault on her subconscious and welcomed her warmly into the council. Maya walked in shyly, noting that each race sat with their own. She noticed Legolas make his way to one side, with other elves, and Boromir was seated with other men. Next to the men were some short, stout men with long beards. They all held axes close to their bodies, seemingly ready for a fight. Next to the elves she saw Gandalf, who nodded encouragingly to her, and a young scared looking child. Upon further inspection she realized it was not a child but a full grown man! Feeling her eyes on him the small young man looked up at her suspiciously, gripping something tighter in his head. _That must be the brave Frodo. _She thought, and made her way past Boromir next to another man. He was rugged, with shoulder length brown hair and a calm demeanor. She figured she would need all of the positive energy she could muster!

Elrond turned to face the group, his face and physical stance demanding quiet and respect. Everyone in the room grew silent, and Maya sunk back into the bench, hoping to go relatively unnoticed. She decided to focus on the small Hobbit. If he could be so brave, then what the hell was she so worried about? With renewed faith she sat a little taller and listened in, still keeping her attention focused on Frodo.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Elrond began ominously, staring at each person as he spoke. "Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

All eyes turned to the small Hobbit as walked to place the ring on the pillar in the center of the room. Maya was surprised at how small it was. Truth be told she had expected something bigger, more threating. She did feel a growing darkness spread over the room but she was not impressed. Gasps and whispers fell across the room and her eyes turned to Boromir.

"So it is true." He said quietly to himself, seeming to reassure himself of his task at hand. "A dream…I saw the Eastern sky grow dark." He started moving to the middle of the room, toward the ring. "But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying 'Your doom's near at hand'. Isildur's bane is found." Boromir was no longer talking to the room as his eyes focused on the ring. Tension grew as he raised his hand warily towards the ring. "Isildur's bane.." he trailed off and reached for the ring.

"Boromir!" Elrond yelled, as the sky grew dark and the grey wizard stood chanting words in a language Maya did not understand. It was as if the oxygen had been sucked out of the very earth, those words seemed to cause everyone, including Maya physical pain. Her head hurt and she willed Gandalf to stop!

Finally the old man ceased allowing the air to once again fill the space and the sky to return to normal. Elrond composed himself for a moment before angrily looking to Gandalf.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." He spat, returning to his seat as Gandalf took the floor.

"I do not as your pardon, Master Elrond" The old man declared, leaning against his staff "For the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The ring is all together evil!" Maya nodded in agreement, secretly happy not everyone felt the way Boromir did.

"It is a gift!" Boromir argued, purposefully avoiding eye contact with Maya. "A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring?" Boromir continued, retailing the Council what he had told Maya of his people. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us wield it against him!" Boromir was all but pleading with the group and Maya sympathized, but how could he not see how blind he was being? The man next to her spoke up.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can!" He countered "The one Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

"Apparently no one but you knows what to do but you Boromir!" Maya yelled angrily "But the ranger must have traveled a lot and heard something of the plans of Sauron!" Realizing she had done the one thing she did not plan to she sat down quickly, thankful when the elf stood up to talk.

"This is no mere ranger!" He stood defensively "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance!" Maya turned to face the ranger, whose name she recognized instantly! _He was the king!_ She screamed internally. The one king to bring the people of men together! She was impressed she had remembered that much from Nikki. The group argued back and forth until they finally agreed that it must be destroyed, to Boromir's disappointment, but by who? Apparently the dwarves were against the elves, the elves against men…._it's kind of like prison_ she thought of the race wars. They all stood up, each race shouting over the next, trying to prove why the other was unworthy and slinging insults. Maya rolled her eyes, bored of the pissing contest when she saw Frodo stand up tentatively.

"I will take it!" He cried, his voice lost among the clamor. "I will take it!" He yelled again. The group felled quiet and turned to look for the small voice. Pride and sympathy, respect and amazement welled up in Maya, almost bringing her to tears! How could someone so seemingly innocent and childlike willing throw himself into this task.

Frodo himself seemed shocked by what he had said and lowered his eyes. "..Though I do not know the way." He finished quietly. Gandalf nodded sadly and walked towards him.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He declared, standing protectively behind him. Pressure built in Maya's chest and her stomach churned, urging her to step forward. Was she crazy, or did she really think she needed to go on that quest? Aragorn stood up proudly and walked to Frodo, kneeling beside him.

"If by my life or death I can aid you I will. You have my sword." He swore. Mayas mind grew hazy, her whole body felt pushed to join. _These elves spiked my drink with some freaky elven loyalty thing!_ She thought accusingly glaring at Lord Elrond, who was staring at her pointedly. Maya would not move. She wanted to go home! Not destroy a stupid ring!

"And you have my bow." Legolas promised and stepped forward. Her heart flip flopped, and she wasn't sure if that was the man or something else. She still wouldn't move! Send all the hot elves you wanted. "And you have my axe!" The dwarf yelled defiantly, clearly annoying the elves. Maya was stubborn; she would win this internal struggle. She had begun to sweat; it was hard work fighting the will of the Valar! Boromir stepped forward apologetically.

"You carry the fate of us all little one." Maya sighed and stood up angrily. "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." Maya looked at Frodo, swelling again with the feelings of pride and respect. She walked forward, ignoring the shouting going on in her head. _YOU ARE SOME DUMB! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!_ But the closer she walked to Frodo, the lighter her heart felt confirming her suspicions.

"Frodo, for whatever reason I am here, I believe it is to protect you and help with this journey." She stopped suddenly realizing she had nothing to declare in way of protection. " I don't really have anything to offer you except my loyalty…and humor and friendship. I will learn to fight and protect you Frodo." She promised, grasping his hand in her hers, relieved when he gave her an encouraging smile. She stood with the rest of the group when out of the bushes a mess of blond hair and spunk shrieked, nearly knocking her over and standing loyally next to Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" He said proudly. Elrond suppressed a smile and rolled his eyes.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he Is summoned to a secret council and you are not" Somehow, Maya thought, Lord Elrond seemed to know Sam had been there the whole time.

"Oye! We're coming too!" Shouted another voice as two more hobbits rushed to the council. Elrond turned his head, truly surprised to glare at the intruders who now stood next to Frodo and Maya. "You'll have to send up home tied in a sack to stop us!" He vowed proudly. The other Hobbit nodded furiously.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing." He stuttered and Maya couldn't help but chuckle. The taller hobbit jokingly poked him in the ribs.

"That leaves you out Pip!" He joked, but Pippin was not amused. Elrond looked approvingly over the group.

"10 companions. So be it! You shall be The Fellowship of the Ring!" He stated proudly.

"Great!" Little Pip enthused "Where are we going?" And with that Maya was undone, rolling with laughter savoring the stomach clenching and joy it brought to her heart. She knew laughter would not come quickly in the months ahead. _What did I get myself into?!_


	4. Update info!

Oh my god I am so sorry I am not updated. I have been so busy with moving and classes and work and I do apologize! I have not forgotten and will update ASAP!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ahh! Again, I am so so so sorry for taking so long and I promise it will not happen again. Ok so here it is…..also I do not own anything except my characters yada yada yada.**

Maya was dying, she knew it. Her whole body ached, protesting any movement. Every breath was an assault on her lungs, sending her into a coughing fit.

"Get up!" The Ranger yelled, lightly kicking Maya in the rear. He bent down, extending his hand to her help her up but she refused it. She couldn't move. She WOULDN'T move! Aragorn sighed, throwing the weapons down to the ground next to them. After the Council meeting Aragorn had discovered Maya knew nothing of combat, she had never even touched a weapon! Since that day he took it upon himself to train the girl, along with the hobbits. If they were going to foolishly put themselves in harm's way then they should at least know how to protect themselves.

"Maya! We have barely run five miles, how do you expect to get to Mordor at your rate?" Maya ignored his insult and proceeded to finish her coughing fit. "Maya we cannot slow our pace to accommodate yours."

"Fine!" She coughed. "Go! Save yourselves!" Dramatically, she hoisted herself off the ground glaring at Aragorn. She could hear the hobbits finally catching up behind her, squabbling amongst themselves. "Don't you think we have had enough for today Aragorn? We have been training every day! Don't you think we should rest up before we leave tomorrow?" The ranger stared at Maya and the hobbits incredulously.

"I hardly think the Orcs will care if you are tired!" He snorted "Sauron will not relent just because you feel you need to rest up!" Maya chuckled a bit, knowing he was right, but she just couldn't go anymore today. Her head wasn't in it.

"Well we do need to rest our feet for dancing tonight!" Pippin quipped, doing a little jig in place.

"Yes!" Merry agreed, hoping up next to Pippin. "We want to be in our very condition for the banquet tonight."

Oh yes, Maya had forgotten all about the banquet. Elrond was throwing one in honor of the Fellowship, a last supper meal she assumed, just in case they all died. How sweet. Aragorn grudgingly agreed, allowing them the night off to prepare for the banquet. As he started to gather up the weapons, Maya grabbed her cigarettes from her pack that she had been forced to carry the whole way. As she light the cigarette and inhaled Aragorn jumped up and snatched it from her mouth.

"Hey!" Maya screeched, watching in horror as he proceeded to stomp it out. "What the hell!"

"You know, Lady Maya, you would certainly improve your stamina if you gave up your cigarettes. We cannot afford that luxury for long when we are on our journey."

"I – I know…I just was….Well I'm going to quit I just.." She stammered, staring longingly at the dying embers. Aragorn could not help but laugh and continued on his way, not waiting for Maya to pick up the rest of the weapons.

"Will you be attending this ball Lady Maya?" Aragorn asked, still amused Maya laughed.

"No thanks! I don't think I'm really into going to a banquet just in case I die." Aragorn nodded his agreement.

"I understand that…but it is important to enjoy these things before there is not much left. You will want to keep good memories while you are traveling." This was true. Maya sighed. She didn't think she would have to hold on to any memories. She thought back to time spent with friends and family. She wished now she had kept those memories closer…good times would be hard to come by. Maybe she would go….

_Nope!_ Maya thought_,_ hours later sitting alone under her old willow tree. It had become a favoritespot of hers, offering just enough privacy for her to sitalone with her thought, and smoke of course. But tonight was different. While everyone at the banquet was celebrating with friends and family, enjoying their final moments of peace, Maya had no one. Maybe it was karma for all the bad choices she had made at home, maybe she was being punished, either way she would spend this night in her memories. She managed to sneak out a bottle of wine from the kitchen and snuck out to her tree with a blanket to enjoy her final night of peace. Inhaling deeply from her cigarette she leaned back against the tree, letting the wine swirl around her body, digging up memories of her life and making them more real. The cool night air felt good against her skin and the sounds of the night eased her into a peaceful trance. Everything felt so vivid and real tonight, she didn't want to ever move. She opened her eyes to take another sip of wine and almost jumped out of her skin! The blond elf towered over her, staring at her curiously. Maya jumped up, hurriedly putting out her cigarette.

"Sorry!" She gasped, suddenly embarrassed, trying to swat the scent of smoke out of the air. She must have has a little more to drink then she thought because all the swatting caused her to tip over. Legolas caught her before she crashed to the ground in a most unlady-like fashion.

Maya groaned, she could feel her cheeks start to burn with embarrassment. "I swear I'm not always this classy." She said awkwardly, Legolas was still staring at her with that same condescendingly amused smirk. He continued to laugh as she fumbled with the cigarette butt. "Um..sorry, do you need this spot or something?" She asked, gathering her blanket and bottle of wine, swaying slightly.

"No, my lady." Legolas laughed, motioning for her to sit. "I merely came out for some fresh air. I smelt something burning and thought make sure everything was all right. But it seems that you are doing quite well out here." He smirked, glancing at her spoiles. Maya shrugged and sat back against the tree, awkwardly trying to replace the blanket.

"You want some?" She asked extending the bottle of white wine to the elvish prince. Was she allowed to brazenly offer wine to him? It didn't matter, the wine had done its job and Maya was in a mood after being dragged away from her memories and her party for one. "At this point it's rude to say no. You did crash my party after all." She chided. Legolas chuckled and gracefully sat next to Maya, cautiously accepting the bottle of wine. Legolas tasted the wine, and after nodding approvingly took a longer sip.

"May I ask why you choose to forego the celebration inside for this quieter affair?" Maya snorted. _ Thanks for putting it so eloquently_, she thought to herself _what he really meant to say was "Why the hell are you out here drinking alone?" _

"Because it's not really for me." She sighed, taking back the bottle of wine and drinking from it. "I just kind of landed here by accident, none of my family is here, and I hardly know anyone and no one can really celebrate my skill in battle. I would have just felt too uncomfortable I guess." Legolas nodded knowingly, not at all surprised. Maya's eyes twinkled wickedly and glanced over at Legolas. "You weren't looking for me were you?" She laughed as he stared at her shocked. He continued to gaze into her eyes well after her laughter had subsided. Maya began to shift uncomfortably under his gaze. His piercing eyes were all too much for Maya to handle but she couldn't break the gaze. Her breath caught in her throat and suddenly Legolas laughed out load.

"You're not the only one who can make jokes my lady." Legoalas chided taking back the bottle of wine and drinking triumphantly. Maya laughed nervously. Not funny. _Of course he is joking stupid. _

"Truthfully my lady, when I didn't see you I assumed you had left." Maya stared at him incredulously.

"You thought I bailed? Seriously?!" She shouted starting Legolas.

"I meant no offense Lady Maya. I just thought you had found your way home. Truthfully this isn't the place for a woman such as yourself." Maya angrily yanked back the bottle of wine from the elf.

"Yea well I didn't! I said I would be here to help Frodo and I'm gonna freaking help dammit. She spat angrily. Legolas gave her a curious look. Why would she care? She had no affiliation to Middle Earth or anyone here.

"I meant no offense Lady Maya. It's just …you surprised me." He said, hoping she was not too angry. Maya decided to forgive him and handed back the bottle, which he refused. Maya allowed herself to be a little more comfortable and stretched out, enjoying the cool air and the stars peeking through the willow branches.

"You can just call me Maya you know. My lady is a bit of a mouthful." Legolas nodded in agreement. "So why are you going? With the fellowship I mean?" She asked, truly curious. Legolas smiled ruefully.

"Perhaps because we elves feel we should help before we leave. Maybe it's because we would do not trust The Ring in the hands of anyone else. Personally, I'm still wondering myself." He sat back with Maya and they both fell into silence, enjoying the company, but lost in their own thoughts.

_Who would believe I'm sitting in Middle Earth with Legolas._ She thought, laughing to herself. _No one, that's_ _who, and then you would be hospitalized. _

Maya's eyes were beginning to feel heavy and she decided tolay down in the grass, to rest for a minute. She was beginning to realize she had had a bit too much to drink. Her thoughts were running wild and her mouth was a bit too loose.

"I want to touch your ears." She blurted without thinking.

"What?" He half laughed half choked and tried to regain his composure.

"Oh come on!" She begged, drunkenly pulling herself up to get a better look at those fascinating pointed ears. "They are just the weirdest and coolest things I have ever seen. I have literally never met anyone with ears like that." Legolas gave her the same amused expression, but permitted her.

"Well you have never met an elf before. And I certainly have never met anyone like you…Maya." His breath became short as she stroked her fingers over the tips of his ears. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent; mixture of wine, mint and smoke and maybe lavender? He did not the smoke and knew she would smell much better without the scent masking her. He wanted to continue breathing in her scent and sit in the comfortable silence they were in,

"Fascinating." She mumbled to herself, removing her hand slowly. She underestimated how truly good looking he was. From a distance he was hot but up close…wow! She breathed out, shaking those thoughts away. The wine was getting to her, she needed to sober up. She could not have thoughts like that or this would be one very long journey.

Legolas sighed, sensing their time was over and stood up helping Maya to her feet. "We should get some rest Maya. We will have an early start tomorrow and you have had a fair amount of wine." He chided, helping to steady her. He was right, Maya knew but she was not ready for tomorrow. She only knew a little of the tale, from parts of the movie she watched and she did not like going out there knowing nothing about this world or what was going to happen. She hated not knowing things. _This place isn't even supposed to be real; how the hell could I expect to learn the history of a fictional place?!_ Maya sighed, exasperated. Her head hurt and she was exhausted.

"Your right." She slurred, making her way inside and to her room. Legolas followed meaning to escort her, as gentlemen should. "I bet you're always right."

"Well a Prince is expected to be." He replied, smiling at her. They continued down the hallway, Maya stumbling, and passed the guests exiting the banquet hall, also intoxicated. Not the elves. The elves seemed to be in a perpetual state of grace and poise and, and…_Damn it must be nice to be an elf! _Maya finally made it to her room, Legolas followed closely behind.

"Legolas." Maya said spinning around before she walked in the door. She spun to quickly and fell into his waiting arms.

"Maya?" He replied, amused yet again and staring down at her with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Mmm…Thank you." She said, suddenly embarrassed at her brazen behavior. Not that she wasn't normally brazen, but she didn't have to spend months on end with the person afterward. Legolas smiled and released her, laughing as she stumbled to her room.

"Goodnight…Sleep well."


End file.
